Dancing with Death
by JelloJedi
Summary: Killing vampires is easy, right? “Let take a break shall we? Let you heal up. We can't have you completely dying on me can we?”I couldn't move a single finger and I didn't even shudder when he slammed the door. Well, I might as well save the rest of my energy for killing him, not that i'm sure that will even be possible at this point.
1. Where it all began-1

Just a standard hunt. Nothing big just a simple small vamp nest. They've been dropping bodies all over town so it wasn't that hard to find their nest, besides, there aren't very many of their kind left. They're on the run, maybe one or two older ones but mostly newborns. It's kinda tragic, having to kill them. They were so alive maybe just days ago but it's the job.

Don't get me wrong, I love this. It was just all so knew to me. The thrill of the chase. The fighting, the running, and finally when you get to see people safe because of what you did. It's just so addicting and so here I am. First real hunt by myself.

They are shacked up at an old abandoned barn about 10 miles out of town near the highway. It isn't too far out but still remote enough to where I have to walk a good ways. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I know I shouldn't be excited for this, I was walking straight into a death trap. All of my instincts should be screaming at me to leave but the closer I got the more I felt totally intoxicated with the thought of taking down a nest by myself no matter the size.

When the barn finally comes into view, I take a look around the perimeter to see if any of them are out and about. I don't see anyone, well, anything in my line of sight but still I decide to take it carefully. I've known hunters dying on less.

I find a side door and open it as stealthy as I can. It makes a few creaks. I step through the door one foot at a time. I can almost see my breathes in the air.

I put my hand to my side, gently unsheathing my machete and lifting it eye level. My blood goes cold as the stench of death hits me, I guess the job can't always be glamorous. I peer into several stalls trying to see where they are sleeping but I can't find a single one. My heart rate picked up as dread set in. I'm just overreacting, they're probably all in the front, I came in the back anyways.

A minute passes and still no sign of vamps except the smell. Maybe I did do something wrong. Unlikely but still, how much did I really know. This was only my first hunt alone. Wait a sec, movement,

I saw something move. I wasn't wrong. They're here...Oh crap. They're here and moving. That means they're awake. I wasn't entirely wrong. Only one detail. But hey, no one's perfect right. This is like grade school and tests only if you made a mistake you didn't die for it. Okay i'm screwed. I'm not going down without a fight though. If they want my blood they are going to work for it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Their deep, ominous voice spouted from the darkness.

"Heh," I snorted out, i'm not letting this bastard scare me,"great job with the classic villain line but i'm not in the mood for talking."

"I can see that. Why are you here girl?" His voice boomed out louder this time, trying to compel an answer from me.

"I think you can guess why"

"I suppose I can, I guess this means you'll want to kill me." His Head turns to the side slightly as if in fascination. I say nothing in return, just staring him down the blade of my machete.

He walks away a bit and speaks again,"Well we can't all be reasonable," He turns around to face me again,"you do realize i'm the only one here right."

My mouth opens involuntarily as my breath quickens.

"Oh you thought there'd be more than just little ole me?"His tone is becoming more and more lighthearted but it only makes my stomach churn more and more aggressively. "No, we've long been hunted to the very tip of extinction. There's only a few of us left now. It gets quite lonely." I shuffle back when start to see his plan, maybe there's just a chance-

"So you've figured it out already. Aren't you just a quick one." He smiles at me with all of his teeth effectively smashing any of my hopes to get out. He won't let me leave alive. "Why don't you tell me what you've figured out" I hesitate, do I really want to give him what he wants. "I don't think you heard me. WHY DON'T YOU SHARE WHAT YOU'VE FIGURED OUT!" I can't hold back anymore. My face is overrun by tears as a start to answer.

"Your lonely, so you found a little town to settle down in," When he stopped talking I was able to regained a little of my composure and I tried to straighten my back with my next line,"You thought you could live with the locals for a bit probably. That was when the first death happened. Sarah Smith. 22. She was a kindergarten teacher, she believed anyone could do anything and she believed in you. When she found out who you were she-she freaked out. She tries to run, you couldn't have that, so you killed her. You never really cared for her she was just a way to pass the time but i'm guessing at this point you figured that no one human was going to stay with you. This town that she loved, you decided to make it a trap. Drop bodies and see what hunters come looking for you. I don't know whether to kill them or let them kill you." No matter how i tried I was still sobbing by the end of my explanation.

"You're almost right, only messed up on two things. I did love her, her smile shone through even the darkest nights. I didn't want to kill her but she, she gave me no choice."He started into the distance for a second before continuing,"Now the second thing, you see you were right, a few minutes ago. Then I saw you. You look like her you know. You have her smile." Wait how the hell has he seen my smile."I've been watching you since you got off the highway and stepped foot in these woods. So excited to come here. Did you ever think this would be your death."

"No, but it's to be expected. Hunting is dangerous, I know the risks." I don't know how imposing i can me right now but i'm staying true to my word, he's going to have to work to kill me no matter how sacred i am.

"Oh do you really now."

"I'm not afraid to die, but you should be." Still not very imposing but it's all i can do not to completely break down right then and there.

"You think you can even touch me. HAAHAAHAAA. Preposterous. What you really should be concerned about is after you die. You still don't know what's going to happen to you yet."

"What can be worse than death."

"Oh there are many things worse than death," He started to walk closer to me. I tried to back up but I was against a wall at this point. I frantically swing the machete at him. He just grabs it and tosses it to the side. Finally I just close my eyes and feel his slimy words against my neck, "Why don't we just find out" Pain flooded my body as I felt his teeth sink into the soft tissue of my neck. I thought he was just going to drain me but before I could pass out I saw him bite his own wrist and put it up to my neck.

"Wh-"

"Shhhhhh, just sleep."

With that my body gave out from beneath me and a collapsed by his feet. The last thing I saw was that smile, the one with all his teeth only this time they were dripping in blood, my blood.


	2. The differences in Pulses and Impulses-2

My head feels weighed down, almost like when you're drowning. Like the moment when you get deep enough underwater when you know you won't be able to take another breath. Your head pounding like it's about to explode. Only difference is that you can feel your lungs burning, eager for another breath when you're drowning. My lungs feel empty. No steady rise and fall, just silence.

This is the point when my heart should be about to burst out of my chest, but still, nothing.

Am I dreaming. It's the only way this could be happening, either that or i'm dead but i'm pretty sure I would be able to open my eyes if I were dead.

Maybe i'm in a hospital under some kind of medication. Am I in a morgue? No, I can't be. They would be able to tell i'm not dead right? Well I don't even know if i'm not dead so no very helpful.

I desperately try to breath in but before any air can hit my lungs, i'm stuck with a horrid smell. Blood and death. What could smell that bad. Am I really in a morgue. Im not in a grave thats for sure. It isn't cold just stale. The stench finally helped me gain enough control to open my eyes. I am met with a dark gray concrete ceiling. There is a light that looks like one from those old creepy basements so I can only guess thats where I am. An old creepy basement.

I lift up my hand and bring it to the dull pain in my neck. It comes back up with blood. Whose blood is it, it can't be mine can it I would have felt if I was bleeding. With this shocking development I stand up swiftly and look around for a reflective surface. I see a puddle by a wall with a window and I look into it. There isn't much light but I can dimly make out the shape of a bite mark on my neck and it all comes back to me in a wave.

I'm forced to the ground as I remember his voice.

 _"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

 _"So you've figured it out already. Aren't you just a quick one."_

What did he do to me.

 _"What you really should be concerned about is after you die."_

 _"Oh there are many things worse than death,"_

I remember his smile and those teeth. Those vile teeth that so greedily sunk into my neck. But what happened after that. He bit his own wrist and put it to my neck. Did that do something to me. It couldn't have, what could it possibly have done. Unless. Please no. Oh my god. He's turned me hasn't he. He was lonely and he wanted company so he turned me. What was it he said...'You look like her you know. You have her smile.' Oh hell no. He is just sick. He thinks he can recreate what he had with Sarah.

There might still be a way out of this. Im dead but if I kill myself again then he won't be able to have his fantasy play out. One thing. He will still be out there. I have to kill him. He can't do this to anyone else once i'm gone, and I will be gone after this. I never thought my life would end this was. Killing myself. I am a monster now. I will not act like a monster no matter what happens. I'm going to kill him then kill myself. Theres also a chance that another hunter might stumble upon my body, maybe even give me a proper funeral. Probably not but I can always hope can't i, after all i'm a dead girl walking.

Suddenly I hear lock's ching and a door creak open. He's back.

"Did you miss me?"

"Kindof hard to right now. I really wish you would just walk right out and never come back."

"Awww, come on, you don't mean that." He walks up next to me with startling speed and runs his hand on my neck and before I can pull away, he grabs my hand, holding me still. "Besides, you'll grow to adore me over time."

"Never." I spew with as much venom as I can while I spit in his face. He pulls away, wiping the spit off with a look of constraint. His icy eyes snapping to meet my own a hardened fire promising payment in full for my action.

"So that's really the way you want it to be then. FINE. I can play by those rules." He grasps my arm again, harder this time and with a satisfying crunch he snaps it to an odd angle. Pain breaks out though my arm as I struggle to not cry out. Its burns like fire and I can feel it vibrating throughout my whole body. Landing with loud roars in my head. Within a minute i'm rolling on the ground sobbing. I don't know when I ended up on the ground, it's all becoming a blur. The pain taking all control from me.

"See your body is already starting to heal your bones but it's taking energy and I dare say is excruciatingly painful. Imagine what will happen if I break another, then another, and another. You'll be in so much pain, your mind will go insane," He bends closer to my ear, almost as if telling a secret,"Not to mention the hunger." My eyes go wide, I hadn't planned on drinking human blood at all but I had thought nothing of the hunger that was bound to come. I didn't know how much more of the pain I could take but I would never let that happen.

"That will never happen." The spite I was trying so hard to immerse my voice in was failing as my tears flooded into my words.

"Your so cute when you're trying to be brave. You will give in. It's impossible to resist. Hell, I should know. I used to be so innocent and naive too. Its disgusting." He let out a toothy grin as he walked around me prestigiously. He clutched a pipe and pulled it clear from the wall."Are you sure you want to keep resisting, its entertaining, truly, but it will only make things harder."

"Bring. It. On."

"You can't say I didn't try to spare you."

My head is splitting with pain, it's only been a few hours but my ear piercing screams filled the room. He's very...creative. I can feel my insides sloshing inside of me as he tore them out and made me look at them one by one. First my stomach, I thought I would puke right then and there but how could I when my stomach wasn't even inside of me. Second was one of my lungs. 'Well you won't be needing this anymore but I suppose you can keep it.' I think next was my kidney but honestly I've lost track between all the slicing and chopping. The only fact I know for certain is that at some point he had to tie me down to the table to prevent any of my guts from spilling out.

I tried my hardest to detach myself from what was happening and retreat back into my mind but every time I thought I made process I would be pulled back to reality by my own howls of pain. All of my muscles ached and i've seen about half of them at this point. He wasn't wrong when he said this would be excruciating but I was still holding on. I had no other choice. I'm not going to drink humans. I'm not a monster, not that kind of monster. I have my fair share of demons but he, he is a demon.

He said he was trying to spare me but every time he cuts into me I can see his eyes light up. His raven black hair is slicked back with moisture and his shirt sleeves are rolled up. His chest is covered in blood. I think he has more on him than I have left in my whole body.

"Let take a break shall we? Let you heal up. We can't have you completely dying on me can we?"As he walked back towards the stairs I tried to open my mouth and say something in return but it was no use. I couldn't move a single finger and I didn't even shudder when he slammed the door. Well, I might as well save the rest of my energy for killing him, not that i'm sure that will even be possible at this point. I know rationally I should just give up and give in but there's something holding me back. Call it free will or whatever but it's the only thing I have left to hold onto right now.

He thuds back down the stairs carrying something in his hands but I can't see exactly what. He walks up to me again with his usual grin and icy stare. When he's close enough for me to see what's in the bag he opens it and forces me to breath in to smell it. The second I can tell what it is my body reacts sharply. It arcs up as far as the restraint will let it and I can't do anything to stop it. My mind goes straight into survival mode and I snarl for it. I can feel my gums on fire as new fangs rip through the sensitive skin of my mouth. They pierce against the firm control of my jaw and lips as I try to contain them.

"You've been holding out longer than I thought you'd be able to. I'm surprised you're not begging me for this blood."I don't trust myself to try to answer and I can clearly see he's unsatisfied by my lack of one. "So you're still trying to be strong. Such a pity and I was so willing to share this blood with you too. I guess i'll just have to have it all to myself." With that he tipped his head back and poured the thick blood into his wide open mouth.

I couldn't stand it anymore and I let out a howl full of hunger. It hurt so bad. My body craved it, I need that blood. Its intoxicating smell is driving me insane. Its crawling in ming mind and through my veins. I'm so empty, just one drop, all I need, just one.

"Oh so now you want it? After all you went through you're just willing to give up." I look up at him with pleading eyes, I needed it. "To bad its all gone. It's not easy getting this stuff you know. It has to be fresh or else it hurts like a sucker." No, I just needed one drop just a bit. There has to be that much let. My head lulls to the side in pain. "You know, I love screams. Oh she screamed so wonderfully. So much pained and anguished but it just wasn't the same as yours. Maybe i'll bring you a snack later. Nice little girl, there blooda always so sweet." He was smiling again, making himself giddy over a little girl's blood. Blood. It sounded so good to me now. He started towards the stairs, "Till the morning then, I can't wait."

The smell of blood was vanishing with his footsteps. They were like a pulse. Each one after another until they disappeared behind that door. I listened as each of the locks clicked shut before breaking down again, disgusted with myself.

Once the smell was gone I still craved it but I had some of my mind back. He talked about drinking a little girl and all I could think about was the blood. Am I really becoming a monster or worse, am I already one? No, not yet. I have to last just a little longer. Something has to happen with the rate he's dropping bodies still. Someone else has to connect the dots. They have to or else I'm not sure how much longer i'll last.


	3. Chances(part one)-3

(Part One-Adaptations)

 _"Don't stand so, don't stand so close to me. Don't stand so, don't stand so close to me."_

 _"Come on Carlson, I know you love that song but I can't even hear my own thoughts."_

 _"Her friends are so jealous, You know how bad girls get."_

 _"And the saga continues." He was annoyed but a smile graced his face. I knew I could be irritating sometimes but I just can't help it._

 _"Sometimes it's not so easy, To be the teacher's pet." I look over to him driving still,_ fighting a smile. Oh i'm so going to get him to _sing along too. "Don't stand, don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me." I pointed to him, shoving my arms in front of his face to get his attention. He looks over still fighting for a stoic expression._

 _"Don't stand so, don't stand so close to me. Don't stand so, don't stand so close to me." I begin to do the most dramatic, over exaggerated movements I could. "Loose talk in the classroom, To hurt they try and try, Strong words in the staffroom, The accusations fly"_

 _"It's no use, i'm not going to give in, you should just give up." He tries to warn me sarcastically._

 _"No way. It's no use, he sees her, He starts to shake and cough, Just like the old man in, That book by Nabakov" I smile at him with my very own devilish charm before finally continuing. "Don't stand, don't stand so-" He reaches over suddenly and covers my mouth_ _with him hand. He thinks he can make me stop like that. I grab his forearm and pull it further consequently pulling him further as well. "Come on just give in!"_

 _"Not a chance." He lets go of the wheel at this point to tackle me. Big mistake. I look up and see a deer in the middle of the road.._

 _"Jeremy look out!" He glances up and sees_ the deer too. He hurries to reach back up to _the wheel and makes it just in time to swerve, right into a tree._

 _'Don't stand, don't stand so'_

 _"Jeremy, JEREMY, wh-where are you," I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I look terrible but not car accident terrible. My face is completely pale and covered in blood. That doesn't matter though. I need to find where Jeremy is._

 _'Don't stand so close to me'_

 _"JEREMY!" I'm forced to stop as I begin to cough hazardly._

 _'Don't stand, don't stand so'_

 _"JEREMY-"My voice is cut off by more hacking coughs. Something is sticking inside of my mouth. I gently lift a hand to it. When I pull it back, it's covered in crimson blood. My blood. This is all my blood. There is no more Jeremy. Only darkness. No more care only a void. No sound only_

 _'Don't stand so close to me'_

My eyes shoot open, saving me from the nightmare. That night seems to still haunt me even as a vampire I guess.

I don't know how long i've been here at this point. He said he would be back in the morning but it seems like morning never came. The smell of blood has found its way down here a few times so I know he's still there, just leaving me be for some reason. The only positive about this whole situation is that been able to clear my mind more without his constant presence. When I smell the blood it still hurts although the more it enters my senses, the easier it is to resist the temptation to give into my impulses. My body still aches terribly. No longer howling anguish but in the time he's been gone, I could feel my skin netting itself back together again. The netting itself doesn't inflict loads of pain though it's extremely disturbing how unnatural it all is.

The restraints holding me down haven't loosened much but I've been working on getting them undone as well. They're just simple knots so it's been a slow process. Well at least it's something. It's better than just staring at the plain gray ceiling. With my head clear i've been inspecting the room i'm in, trying to formulate any plan at all. It's just your standard creepy basement except for the lack of any boxes or shelves. There's a few rusted pipes hanging off the ceiling and the wall near the window. The pipe he broke off is leaning on the wooden handle bar of the stairs.

Sometimes I can hear a bird or two through the glass of the window.The window is the only reason I have any perception of time at all. The fall and rise of light give me my only sense of comfort. They've replaced the rise and fall of breathing. The buzz of the light is also a constant. Normally lights only sound like a stream of noise but to me it's become a beat. One to replace the sound my heart should make.

Days have passed in this rhythm. The sun rises, my chest rises. Clear my mind, focus on the heart beat. Work on the restraints, feel my skin knit together. Watch the sun's light fade and my chest fall.


	4. Chances(part two)-4

**And she finally updates, special thanks to BunnyGirl1520 for giving me motivation, even if this is a month late, if your wondering where Sam and Dean are, we'll get to them soon enough**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but if I did there would be a lot more Garth**

(Part two- hunters)

I'm growing weaker. I can't tell how long I've just been laying here. My body has started to collect dust but dust isn't the only thing weighing me down.

Questions plague me. Where is he, did he leave me here? He seemed so entranced with me, with my screams. Is he trying to break me by leaving me here? I don't think its working. It's not breaking me. It's killing me. Changing me. I'm turning into a part of the room. A stationary piece of decoration.

That's what weighing me down the most. My body has just stopped. I can't see how it looks but I imagine. My lungs rotting, shriveling down to the size of peas. My heart wheezing, shrunken, remembering their last beats. My stomach, my guts, they would be dried up by now, stale blood all that's keeping them together. I wonder what has happened to my brain. What's keeping it thinking. I wonder if I could grow plants inside of me. Maybe a seed will find its way in here, settle in me, and feed on my decay.

I'm losing my mind down here. The light went out a while ago, maybe a long while ago. I wouldn't know. The darkness is swallowing my sanity. Darkness of the night will drown out my own darkness. Every hunter has some. A reason to do the things we do. A reason to want to kill monsters. Saving people is good in its own right but there's always a hatred behind it.

Some of us are bitter. Angry at others who choose this life without being forced into it. Some get absolutely livid, sometimes at me. So young yet wasting my life away. They don't know my reasons. When they learn, even with there blood stained minds, they are horrified. Normal people don't understand. They think sorry can fix everything. I don't need their pity. Other hunters understand that. One way or another, we all choose this life in the end. The heartache, the grief, even all the death. Its intoxicating. Revenge is also intoxicating and glorious and dirty. After all it's gotten me here. Now all that intoxicates me is the blood, the hunger. I'm just a shell, hunger fills me. I'm becoming the hunger.

Gas. A heartbeat… blood. Someone alive is here. I can hear them walking outside. Their shadow passes my window.

Hope. I think I can dare to feel it again. This is the only hope I've had in what seems like forever. If not hope to be freed, then at least freed from this life. My life was good. I had everything. There's nothing for me here anymore, much less anything I can make for myself anymore. I can come to terms with that. If death, permanent death means a release from the monster I am now destined to be now, I'll take it without a second glance.

BAM! The doors must have been opened forcefully, either that or someone was pushed through them. Doubt. That sound might have ended my death.

BAM! This time the sound was closer.

BAM, BAm, Bam! It rolled down the stairs. I lulled my head to the side, even that action taking unhad energy. A head. It rolled once more. It looked like, but that wasn't possible. It was His head.

Steps came lumbering down the stairs, a light brown head of hair to follow. His eyes trailed my body up to my head. When his eyes met mine I could see the horror.

"Who are you?" He tried to seem confident. Fear dropped though but also something else, concern. He was scared but still worried about my health.

I tried to speak.

"H-e-L-P" I mouthed the word the best I could. I think he understood. He started to run but he slipped. Hurriedly he got up and released me from my restraints. He gave me his jacket and tried to sit me up.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"No"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Kill-me"

"What? No!"

"Please-"

"Why?"

I just stared at him, the pain I've endured…

"Okay"

He takes out his gun. His face distraught.

"That won't work."

"Wh- oh"

He pulls out his machete, bloodied from Him. it glints in the air before he swings. I close my eyes.

Garth looked at the body of this mysterious girl. It was broken and knitted together. She was a vampire, but she seemed so human. Was he right to do what he did?


End file.
